


[Art+animated GIFs]For Robin's 80th anniversary

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is smol, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: I celebrate by drawing Robins!
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Jason Todd art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 16
Kudos: 400





	1. Robins from the comics

**Author's Note:**

> Had three chapters (image sets) planned, the next two will be set in the Young Justice universe. Stay tuned for them!


	2. Robins from Young Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robins but they are in the Young Justice universe.


	3. Robins From the Comics part2: gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for blujay's suggestion in the comments! I slowed the gif down so you could see all the Robins better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one more chapter from YJ verse coming.


	4. Robins of Young Justice, but all as Robins (even Damian)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my entries! Happy 80th to all my Robins!
> 
> (also, you can find me on my tumblr: https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 80th to all our beloved Robins!


End file.
